<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>harry potter learns how to ride a unicycle by quarderpounder666</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24910966">harry potter learns how to ride a unicycle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarderpounder666/pseuds/quarderpounder666'>quarderpounder666</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Troll 2 (1990)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Fantasy, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:53:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24910966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarderpounder666/pseuds/quarderpounder666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>all is said in thee tittle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>harry potter learns how to ride a unicycle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the wurdle hath changeth </p><p>              i hear it in the trees</p><p>                                                  i smell it in the heir</p><p>               and most importantly, in my stomach[[growwwlllll] excuse me noises]mush of it was loosen be for no one remembers it.</p><p>        it began with the foraggering of the Great Bean. 9 were handed over to the dragooons who spit fire and dispise furries. sevenn to the dudes underground who buld shit and eat dirt. And nineteen, nineteen grifted to the Great Wisarding wurdl counsel, who secretly desired power. With these beans, the G.W.w.c[Great Wisarding wurdl counsel] and magical fairytale creatures were able to seperate themselves from the human realm and forge for themselves a new reality, the Great Cerebellum. </p><p>        peaceful times were intelled. people drunk beer alot, the children too, and there were epic mgickally advances in magic and potions and what ever magical fairty tales wizard magic. it was like the wizarding world version of the 60s.<br/>
but once you reach the top, the only way to go is rock bottom. </p><p>         A a evil wizard called "Voldermint" contained the las t bean. thes bean controlled all these other mcmuffins an caused the demizse of the Greart Cerebeluum like how the banks caused the Great Dreression in the 20s. Thir safe space no linger no more, the magickal fairry tale creatures had to diperse like vampires from the sun an had to create smaller, weeker space safes like half of England and Literally the Bronx. As the G. W.w.c' s bean waned in power, so did their hope in stopping vodemint.<br/>
one bean to control them all</p><p>         one buy 1 the magical fairty fail craters fell in to the power of the dark lord voldemint. but there wer e the one not brought into a pitiful state. An aliance of shreks and fairty faell creatures and the GWwc waged war with lord voldemint witvh was an unfair fight but the bean gave lofd voldeganon so much power that he ccould defeat even shreks so it was still fair, and fough at the hills of scotland and fought fo rthe freedoms of the magick fairt creatures. victory was neer but the bean of the bean could not be undone. it was the time when the GWwc tooke up the power again. </p><p>          Voldeganonmort, the evil wizard dude was defeeted and thrown in Alakamsam. his feet stilll are apart of the natural history museum of the times and eras of the Great Cerebellam. as an monument to the defeeeting of voldermor a school was built on the fortnite of the epic warzone: Hogwarts[the name was chosen to spite Vordelmelt because of all his dry skin on his leegs and goosebumbs, also, he was actually obese wit h breathing problems].<br/>
The mcmuffin wuz passed onto Glittercore, the brother of the famous Wizard Doubledoore[he brought ciggarettes and capitalism to the Wisarder Wurld] who was also the ungle od a young lad called Dumbledoor, he had the chance to destroy the bean forever, but the hearts of wizards are still humans[but with powers] . the bean had a will of its own and betreyed Glittercore to his deth. </p><p>        History became legend. Legend became myth. And for two and a half thousand years, the ring passed out of all knowledge. Until, when chance came, it ensnared another bearer.</p><p>        the wear abouts o fthe bean are currently unknown. witch schoolars say that it could be in the hands of a new voldemint waiting for the right time to strike. experts say tis go for good. perhaps it sis still waiting fro the right character, the hero, the lucke skewalker, the protagonist of the story to awaken it.</p><p>                                                                whoo boy aint that gonna happeen.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>